This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Utility vehicles (UTVs) are becoming increasingly popular for use in various settings. Generally, a UTV comprises a body, a cab area where the driver is seated, and a roll cage that surrounds the cab area. One of the problems with conventional UTVs is that they do not protect the driver and passengers from debris, such as bugs, rocks, branches, dust, dirt, etc.
Cab enclosures and lightweight transparent windshields have been developed that can be attached to a roll cage to protect the driver and passengers. These devices are typically comprised of a transparent plastic material that is non-permeable. However, these transparent devices reduce the passage of air into the cab area. Reduced airflow into the cab area, dust and debris is more prone to collect within the cab area. In addition, during warm and hot weather conditions, reduced airflow into the cab area can be uncomfortable for the driver and passengers.
While UTVs are suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing protection from debris to a driver while allowing airflow into the cab area. Conventional UTVs do not provide adequate protection for drivers and passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,999 (Schneller) discloses a flexible windscreen for attaching to a front portion of a roll cage of a utility vehicle. However, a disadvantage of this windscreen is that it requires separate additional components, namely, a plurality of separate brackets to be mounted to the roll cage of the vehicle. Further, the windscreen is mounted to the brackets using separate additional fasteners, such as bolts and nuts. Hence, the Schneller patent necessitates additional components and tools for mounting the windscreen and does not provide a quick and simple way to remove and re-attach the windscreen.
In view of the above problems, what is needed is a utility vehicle screen that is easily mountable to a front portion of a UTV, easily removable and re-attachable, durable from breakage and the elements, cost effective to manufacture, simple in design, aesthetically pleasing, and can be easily folded and stored when not in use.